The present invention relates to a method and device for supplying pulp through a supply pipe to an inlet header of a headbox of a paper machine, more specifically, a movement compensator, which permits tilting of the headbox without causing excessive torsional tensions in the supply pipe.
The supply pipe connected to a headbox of a paper machine is often provided with means that permit rotation of the supply pipe so that the headbox of a paper machine can tilted as desired and discharge pulp from a discharge opening therein. It is known in the prior art to manufacture at least a portion of the supply pipe from an elastic material which permits rotation of the supply pipe while the opposite end of the elastic construction remains stationary. A drawback of this construction is the poor strength of the material. During tilting of the headbox, the end connected with the headbox moves along a relatively wide path while the opposite end of the supply pipe remains stationary. The material is subjected to a high torsional strain, as a result of which the service life of the pipe is reduced.